En busca de mi corazón
by Flor de Cerezo S.U.L
Summary: Esta es la historia de dos jóvenes que por cosas del destino decidieron abandonar sus hogares. Lo que no esperaban era que al llegar al instituto Tsubasa se encontraría con el amor y muchos misterios.


Esta es la historia de dos jóvenes que por cosas del destino decidieron abandonar sus hogares y tomar el examen de trasferencia. Lo que no esperaban era que al llegar al prestigioso instituto Tsubasa se encontraría con el amor y muchos misterios que encerraban a sus nuevos amores.

"_**Cuando te vi mis ojos se reflejaron en los tuyos y descubrí que tu eras la persona a quien eh estado buscando…."**_

_En busca de mi corazón._

Capitulo 1. Encuentros.

Colegio Tsubasa.

Buenos días sensei – dijeron todos los alumnos al unisonó cuando vieron ingresar al profesor

Buenos días alumnos, tomen asiento que tengo que darles un importante anunció el día de hoy. Desde el día de hoy tendremos el gusto de tener a dos nuevos estudiantes, los cuales han aprobado el examen de transferencia con excelentes notas. Adelante.

Al salón entraron dos jóvenes muy apuestos, el primero tenia cabello café chocolate y unos ojos color canela, el segundo tenia cabello rubio y unos ojos color verde claro.

Ohhhhhhh – dijeron al unisonó todos los estudiantes, se encontraban maravillados por la belleza de los dos nuevos estudiantes.

Silencio estudiantes, que vergüenza me dan. Estos son estudiantes que vinieron de Hong Kong. Preséntense.

Buenos días mi nombre es Shaoran Lee, mucho gusto.

Buenos días mi nombre es Usui Takumi, mucho gusto.

Mientras que en el salón de clases se daban las presentaciones y los halagos por parte del profesor a los dos nuevos estudiantes, en el pasillo dos jóvenes corrían como si su vida dependiera de aquello para llegar a tiempo al salón de clases. La primera jovencita tenía cabello color café claro y ojos verdes esmeralda, la otra jovencita tenía cabello negro y ojos negro rojizos. Al llegar al salón ambas jóvenes estaban mareadas debido a la maratón que tuvieron que hacer hace pocos segundos, al entrar se encontraron a dos jóvenes a lado del peor profesor bueno eso pensaban ellas.

Buenos días profesor – dijeron ambas señoritas totalmente asustadas al ver al profesor al frente de ellas (ok se dieron una tremenda carrera para no encontrarse con el profe y al llegar ya esta ahí. Osea que ese profe tiene alas o que).

Buenos días señorita Kinomoto y señorita Uchiha, no les parece que llegaron algo tarde.

Lo sentimos mucho profesor Takemaru.

De acuerdo hoy se quedaran a limpiar el salón en forma de castigo, entendido señoritas – dijo esto el profesos poniendo una de sus caras mas aterradoras.

Entendido profesor.

Tomen asiento, ambos jóvenes han venido desde el instituto Shen. Son alumnos ejemplares.

El profesor seguía elogiando a los dos nuevos alumnos, pero el ambiente era muy diferente en otra parte del salón.

No me esperaba que el ogro de Takemaru-sensei llegara temprano hoy.

Es verdad Sairen-onechan fue horrible. Viste la cara que nos puso nos quería comer con la mirada. Jajajajajaj

Es verdad nos odia, como no puede bajarnos las notas, nos castiga de esta manera. jajajajajaja

Es cierto. Jajajajaj

Parece que disfrutan mucho de su combersacion señorita Kinomoto y señorita Uchiha.

Lo sentimos mucho sensei.

Bueno jóvenes atrás de las dos señoritas que acabo de llamar la atención están sus puestos.

Ambos chicos se dirigieron al puesto cuando se quedaron parados observando a las jóvenes que acababan de ser regañadas. Un pequeño sonrojo apareció en el rostro de los cuatros jóvenes, al quedarse viendo por tanto tiempo. Después como por acto reflejo se sentaron en sus puestos y dieron inicio a las clases.

CONTINUARA…

Bueno hola a todos, aquí les presento mi primer fanfiction una mescla de Sakura carp capto, kaichou wa maid-sama y el clan Uchiha de Naruto. Bueno bueno si es una verdadera mescla pero es que quise hacerlo (no me culpen por esto).

Espero le guste mucho ;) y me dejen sus comentarios en los review o en mi correo .

Gracias por leer en busca de corazón. Hasta la próxima :D.


End file.
